Found You
by Sonikka
Summary: I saw this girl where I lived. I didn't know who she was but I got hypnotized by her beauty. I even showed her my place. I really didn't know her until she gave me a kiss which crashed down until I finally remembered who she was. Sweet little Amy Rose.


**Oh, thank Nikoh for being my editor! X3 THANK YOU NIKOH! But... I kinda had to edit after da edit you did but thank you for your help anyways. It was very nice of you! o**

**Disclaimer: All the Sonic Characters are copyrighted by the Sega company. **

**okay den... thank you everyone who is reading, even the people who have never been to this site or is just getting used to it, thank you for reading! X3!**

* * *

Found You

I was sitting on a chopped log looking up into the sky then got up and laid on the grass wanting to feel more comfort. Looking at the clouds, a swish went back and forth but there was something that didn't go right with the sound I was so used to. Since I got a pretty good hearing with my ears, there was a sound different from something I was so used to.

I got up and walked away from my scene and moved the branches from the tree out of the way. There was this pink colored girl, about 20 feet away from me laying down in the grass, tummy side. She didn't look sad to me or anything. Nothing like crying but it was a tiny laugh. A giggle really.

I only stared at the girl and she got up while I hid in the tree but she was coming my way. I didn't know what to do. looking from my left and and right, one of my tails where sticking out but... this girl... she wasn't looking in the direction of my tail but looking at the clouds. She sighed but i kept staring at her. My, was she beautiful.

I couldn't concentrate on where I was going and my footsteps either but just stared at her. I never knew or neither did she look familiar. Suddenly, i felt a crashing pain coming from my tails and the next thing i knew, I was on top of the girl. there was heat entering my body. Even though, she landed on her tummy and her face was slammed against the ground, i could feel her get angered.

I suddenly jumped off but then landed on the ground again with a big thump since she was still on top of my tail. I sighed then looked at her. Maybe picking her up would be nice... so I did that and got up as much as i could and lightly grabbed her from the waist and helped her up. She was light and that's not what I expected.

"Sorry, my tail was in the way. I should've-" I began but then became interrupted by her voice.

"No, I'm sorry," she said while wiping her face from the small amount of dirt left on it. hen she just stared at me like she recognized me " I-I... I wasn't looking where i was going and well, i know it would hurt if someone landed on my tail..." she said and she was still staring at me, there were still smudges on her face so i grabbed a little napkin and a bottle of water, spread some on it and cleaned the smudges off her face. She looked surprised at me.

"Heh, so you ever came here before?" I asked waiting for her answer. She looked up to me with those... are those emerald colored eyes?!

"No, first time. It looks really nice here." She says looking around with a big smile on her face.

"I own this place honestly. I think it's pretty nice too you know." I said but i think she didn't hear the second sentence.

"What?! I'm sorry for going into your property-" She said but her face looked so innocent. It was to much for me to bear.

"No, no. It's okay. I really don't mind. You can come in any time and in any way you want!" I said, trying to convince her to stay. I haven't been out into the world and communicated with people for four years and I'm amazed I'm not shy. "Uh... here, let me show you something." I said and turned. Amazingly she followed me and I was quiet happy but I could tell she was staring at me. It was started to get annoying.

She tapped on my shoulder then I turned around.

"Not to be rude or anything but... what's your name." She asked.

"Miles... Miles Prower..." I said but... there was this up lifting spirit that actually wanted me to say my name to her from the start.

Then there was a gasp.

"T-Tails!" She asked, putting her hand on top of her mouth. "I-I mean... that's what we called u... remember me?" Her hand was still over her mouth.

"N-no..." I didn't remember her... didn't even know I was nick named Tails... but... it did remind me of something so I glanced at my tails quickly.

"So... you don't remember me... and your name... is Miles Prower."

"Y-yes..." I said and the next hting I knew, she ran up to me and hugged me. I looked down at her and she was crying.

"You probably... forgot from..." She couldn't speak anymore. She was crying hard and lightly punched my chest.

"Uh..." There was nothing I could do. Didn't even know how to comfort her...

"I-I thought y-you d-died! A-After that... that i-incident! When y-you... crash your plane! It was on the news everywhere! I-I couldn't bear it! You were like a little b-brother to me! Like a real family member! I'm... I'm just so glad... so happy..." And with that she bang her fist lightly onto my chest again.

"... ... ..." I stayed silent the whole time and I just wanted to hear more about what she wanted to say. Nothing pretty much came in mind either.

"I remembered each night..." She calmed down some, making it easier to hear. "You were a shoulder to cry on after Sonic rejected me various times... you were someone who lifted my spirits up and I believed you so I kept trying... we got together but... I just didn't like him anymore..."

Sonic... he didn't come in memory... I don't know who he is...

"And over the years, things have changed along too! All of us, your friends and many other people! All of us joined together and... we missed you! I missed you! Even Knuckles was looking all depressed!" She cried a little more then giggled when she said the last thing but...

Knuckles... it sounded very familiar...

"Uh..." That was the only thing that escaped my mouth. I couldn't help it but just look at her. I couldn't remember anything and I didn't know I went into a plane crash until she mentioned it...

"Sorry..." She rubbed her eyes. "So where were you going to take me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry..." And I began to show her where I was going to show her. No, it wasn't the place where I laying on the ground and log for the heck of it but... it was somewhere else... something I've been working on.

Finally, I got there and pushed a gap in between the bushes. It wasn't much. Just a garden filled with food and stuff.

"This place is HUGE!" She exclaimed and stared at me. "You've grown your own food?" she asked. Finally there was a smile on her face.

"Yeah..." I chuckled and she set out a giggle.

"Wow, you've got pears too? And apples and oranges and... is that... grapes? I love grapes!" She ran to them and touched each of them tenderly. "I love it here!"

"Pick any fruit you want. Wanna make a smoothie? Any kind of combination is fine." I said and I would've sworn there were glitters in her eyes.

"Your the best Tails!" And with that, she got all the fruits she wanted and needed and ran up to me.

I only laughed a bit by the way she ran.

"Alright, I'm ready." she said and giggled. I helped her out and got most of them but then knelled down cause of the amount of weight that the fruits had but when that happened, there she was, kissing my cheek. I blushed. "Come on. Lets go so you don't have to hold that amount of weight for to long!"

I did as she said and I kicked the door open with my foot when we got home. We both entered and it was pretty small for two people but we managed to go through all the stuff that was laid on the floor.

Finally, we where at the kitchen and we landed our fruits on the counter top. "Sorry for having all that junk everywhere." I said but she didn't hear me. Even though this house was small and junky it had lots of big windows to make it look more open. I sighed and washed the fruits and put the washed ones on the other side of counter.

"I love it here!" She said then skipped to me and started peeling off the skin of some fruits and started cutting.

"Yup..." That's all I could say.

"Mmmh... so... how do ya make them?" She asked me.

"You gotta get a blender and put lots of chunks of ice inside of the blender then put the fruits inside. That's what I do." I said cleaning thoroughly through the last fruit then got a knife to help her cut.

"That sounds good..." She said and after that, there was an awkward silence. We both got the blender and I got the ice then threw it in the blender while she threw in some fruits. Then, after that, we pressed the big button and there went the mix of our delicious drink.

"Did... Did you make the blender?" She asked and I nodded. I kept feeling... embarrassed; shy, toward her as the time flys and my heart beats faster and faster.

Then, we stopped and opened the blender revieling an oddly colored light orange smoothie. Well, It had a bit of pink swirls along with yellow swirls somehow. She got the cups and I picked up the blender.

"This is where the cups are right?" She asked and I nodded. She got out two of the fanciest cups ever, that i never knew i had, and I poured in some in hers and some in mines, then we drank.

I was really thirsty though so I basically drank it all in one "sip". It was fruity and cold and it tasted so good.

I put the cup down and stared at her. She smiled at me with a little giggle then I smiled back the usual way, eyes closed and a huge smile. Then... there was... a lick on my lips. I didn't lick it though...

I opened my eyes and she was giggling some more. She came back up to me, you could tell she went on her toes since I'm pretty tall, and kissed me again "I love you..." she whispered, then everything came crashing down. Memories came in and many other stuff.

"A-Amy? I-Is that you?" I asked then a complete shock entered her face.

"You remember now?" She asked then giggled some more. "Tell me something... just to make sure, how old are you?" She asked.

"15. Going in 16." I said, with a grin. "You?"

"17. Plain and simple." She said and she jumped me, giving me another kiss.

"I think I loved you for quiet a long time now that I remember."I said and kissed back.

* * *

**I edited it... and there was A LOT foor me to edit. So, anyways, thank you for reading peoples.**


End file.
